Preparation of certain 2-aminobenzamides and their utility as intermediates for preparing insecticidal anthranilic diamides is disclosed in PCT Patent Publication WO 06/062978. However, the need continues for new or improved methods suitable for rapidly and economically providing 2-aminobenzamides and their derivatives.